wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Palatinate
This is a major work in progress, she will be developed through roleplay. Description appearance Palanti has jagged scales like an icewing, each a purpley blue color that looks gray in shadow. Her body is that of a swiftwing and icewing hybrid, and most of her looks derive from those two tribes. She has a long, graceful neck and a medium sized chest, slightly less deep than an icewing's. Her face has the look of a swiftwings, and her mane is short, very light, and particularly fluffy. Her tail is very thin, and can be used as a whip, but because of the small tuft of light-blue hair on the end, it isn't very effective. Her eyes are almond shaped and are a mysterious sky blue that reveals no secrets. Her legs are much like a rainwing's, and she has a small, flat ruff that clings to her face. Her ears are cat-like, and can be sealed to prevent water from coming in. Her horns come in two pairs, one pair like a seawing or rainwing's, the upper pair long and straight, infinitely sharp. Where phosphors are on a seawing, she has bold blue markings that stand out. On her wing membranes, a light color of blue fades into a creamy white. Two fangs can be seen shining when she talks. abilities Palanti, being a four way hybrid, doesn't have many powers that define her as one species or another. She can swim very well, because of her seawing and icewing roots, and also the fact that one of her grandparents was a hydro swiftwing, but can only hold her breath for a mere 10 minutes. Like her twin, she doesn't have any venom or frostbreath, and not even a seawing's glow. Instead, from her two front fangs she can inject a paralyzingly cold chemical compound. Each fang contains one part of the enzyme, and similarly to a glowstick, only when mixed together to they cause results. Palanti isn't very good on land, and isn't very efficient in the sky, but she can come with semi-cold temperatures that would leave a mudwing shivering. Palanti can't lift many things, and usually leaves the work to her twin brother, Shiver Frost. However, she makes up for this lack of strength in keeping herself swift and light. personality Palantiate is firm with people, and shows great fortitude. She generally keeps a clear head with dangerous situations, and sometimes is so serious you don't know what to do. She is true to her word, and stands up for the little guy (or girl). She is very rebellious however, and has never been able to follow the rules. She is very curious and is always the first to question the norm. She won't hesitate to test something out, after the safety precautions of course. Palanti isn't quiet around her friends, and will always conspire with her brother for ideas. She is content to listen, but does make her opinion clear. She addresses the bare facts instead of taking a stroll around the bush, and ponders often, lost in thought. ALone, she is quiet and acts basically the same as around her friends, but she wouldn't want to be without her brother for very long. Palanti is an introverted dragon, but a good actress, as she is usually seemingly happy with people around her even if she might be exhausted from their conversations. She would not willingly go out to spend time with people. She is also very manipulative, like her brother, and is good at getting people to change their minds with bold strokes of persuasion. relationships shiver storm- Palanti couldn't live without her brother. even when separated from him for a short while, she becomes reclusive and lonely. Palanti conspires with her brother against the world, even though they sometimes argue. Together they are a dream team, and can almost always win themselves out of any situation: themselves. Frost Lily- although Palanti loves her mother very, very much, she can be overbearing. Palanti thinks of her mother as restraining, and wishes she could become the tough warrior she used to be in the tales that Flicker tells the twins. Flicker- Palanti admires her intellectual father, and loves him. She had inherited her firmness from him, but they are often at odds of who should be leaving when. Palanti wishes he would listen to their reasoning, and he is good practice for persuasion tactics. Glacier Lotus - Palanti sees her aunt in a glorious light. She wants to be just like her when she grows up, bold, precise, and adventurous. Both Shiver and Palanti have inherited their worldview from her: it may need some coaxing, but it has everything you could ever want or need. Trivia! (Everyone 's favorite) *Palanti and her brother were a concept made after the Hybrid Island roleplay, where their parents met. *Palanti is named after the school colors of the former Rhine Palantiate (now a part of the Czech republic) *Palanti 's favorite food is nectar (like a bird) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Articuna-Dragon) Category:Tribeless Dragons